<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink by consumed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753941">pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed/pseuds/consumed'>consumed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, Learning and relearning love, M/M, Simple Love, Youth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed/pseuds/consumed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to fall in love. Everything becomes pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>very self indulgent &amp; introspective. dialogue-heavy. i hope it gives you the joy chemical.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to fall in love,” Rintaro says, gazing heavenward. It’s beginning to pour. “Everything becomes pink.” When the words come, he reverts his gaze to Osamu, as if seeking understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu wants to give it, any semblance of the feeling, but can’t. Love, to him, is a novelty. The kind of love he’s only ever known is the one he has for cooking and perhaps, volleyball. He does not know what he should seek from its pinkness, does not know what it coats the world with. He does not know...anything. Or so it feels like it at the moment, Rintaro’s words rendering him speechless. So he does what he knows. He returns his gaze in acknowledgement of his words just as a droplet of rain rolls down the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro’s eyes follow the movement, until the moment it lands on Osamu’s cupid’s bow. Rintaro smiles, close-lipped but there, genuine. He does not say more, quietly delighting in the spectacle he just witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu understands this, the fondness that elicited a smile from Rintaro. It is commonplace between them, making them act on it in various ways. If he has ever come close to knowing a feeling, it is this. He figures he should say something any time now, so he goes for it. “I want something I already know and have, and I can’t help wanting it because I think it’s a beautiful thing to behold.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is?” Rintaro asks, raising his eyebrows in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Fondness,” Osamu says, only thinking to bring out his umbrella now.</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro laughs, a soft sound. His sleeved arm brushes Osamu’s when the latter shields them from the rain. “Isn’t that the same thing?” He does not criticize him. He asks, patient, anticipating.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu frowns and answers him, in all seriousness. “No, I wouldn’t say they’re the same,” he begins, pensive. “I think love is far greater than fondness. Fondness can only be soft. Love is...Love is soft and hard. It’s plenty of things.” He waves a hand at his last words, feigning nonchalance. But he’s nervous, just a little bit. He didn’t intend to be contentious about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, say more,” Rintaro tells him, encouragingly. “I like where this is going. You’ve...really thought about it.” He sounds impressed.</p><p> </p><p>As a result, Osamu breathes laughter into the space between them. “I guess I like soft. Love is this colossal matter. It involves every little thing, as you put it earlier. Love is uncharted waters to me. I’ve only ever been to shore. I’ve only ever known love for things, not people."</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro watches him, attentively.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu takes this as a sign to continue. "I don't know how to swim. I just never bothered to." He finishes, feeling lame.</p><p> </p><p>A brief hush comes over Rintaro before he speaks. "You sure know a lot about what you supposedly don't know," he comments, before stepping forward, gently pulling Osamu with him.</p><p> </p><p>They walk, accompanied by the lone noise that the rain makes when it wets the earth. Rintaro decides to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>"See, I'm not convinced. You have it in you to swim. I think...You know how and that you're skilled at it. Love, in this case: swimming, to you, is natural. It's ingrained within you that you tend to look past it, finding yourself gazing at the shore, because it’s where we come back to, as human beings, in order to live. And I think you're looking for it in the wrong place, because you're further from where you say you are."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s forgotten what Rintaro said that birthed this conversation in the rain, too caught up in the exhilaration that fills his body at his friend’s words. It feels like a lesson about himself, taught by Rintaro. As the rain continues its descent, he learns who he is through his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu can’t help but ask. He wants to know more. Fondness gathers within him and pools into his heart, directed entirely at Rintaro. “You sure know a lot about me,” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro shrugs, looking away. “I love you, that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s heart vaults within his ribcage. He acknowledges the faint shaking of his hands. Mostly, he cannot find it in himself to look away from his friend once he begins.</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro’s watching where he’s going, until he isn’t. Until he’s scorched by the heat of Osamu’s questioning, curious gaze. “Osamu, it’s really no surprise that I do,” he murmurs, before finally meeting his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a weak one, Osamu notes, but relief floods him all the same. Despite it being a weak gaze, he knows it is what it is because Rintaro feels so much that his body is heavy with it, that he can only manage this. It’s in the slump of his shoulders, the distractedness in his walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me why?” Osamu asks. “It’s no surprise,” he adds, the question in his voice stretching into the space between them.</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro does not look away. “Because I’ve come to know you and everyday I come to you to know more of you. And I understand you and I want to understand you. I want to learn you and relearn you.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s as though Osamu finds his footing where he has not and regains his balance. It’s as though he had been missing something about love all along and Rintaro has had the pieces with him this whole time. It's as though his friend lays it out for him. It's- not <em> as though </em> but <em> is </em>, this and that. Love, he learns and relearns, is in everything. Love...is no surprise. Not to Rintaro. And, Osamu is beginning to understand that in the shadow of the fondness he feels for Rintaro is the heaviness of love.</p><p> </p><p>He gathers this moment within him, taking a deep breath. He does not wish to lose this, he does not wish for its end, only that it prevail. And when its weight settles on him, his heart begins to ache. Love, to him, is a novelty. The kind of love he knows begins in food, his first love, and it stretches to where Rintaro is, by his side. And later, it will stretch further in his absence, and it will never end. Not when he has the potential to love, not when he’s designed to love.</p><p> </p><p>After this revelation, he asks Rintaro, “Rin, is it pink now?” The world: is it pink now?</p><p> </p><p>Rintaro knows, understands. “Yes,” he says, and he’s looking at Osamu like he’s waiting to be kissed.</p><p> </p><p>When Osamu falls in love, the world becomes pink. He kisses Rintaro, sweet, on the mouth, and Rintaro kisses him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>may i have a crumb of kudos/comment?</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/closingheart">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>